She's My Kind of Rain
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Written for the Love Song Challenge. Ginny makes Neville nervious, but she still likes him.


(I do not own HP or this song. The song is She's My Kind of Rain by Tim McGraw)

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love in a drunken sky_

_She's confetti falling_

_Down all night_

I sit at the table trying to concentrate on the book in from of me. My History of Magic test is in four hours, and I don't know anything. Professor Binns is just too dull of a teacher. How does he expect anybody to be able to learn from him? It doesn't help that Ginny Weasley is only two tables away from me laughing with her girlfriends. Madam Pince keeps hushing them, but they only laugh harder.

I look back down at my book because I really don't want to be caught staring at Ginny. That really would not go over well.

_She sits quietly there_

_Like water in a jar_

_Says, Baby why you_

_Trembling like you are_

I feel somebody sit down across from me. I feel that person looking at me. I look up, and I see flaming red hair and the most brilliant brown eyes staring back at me. My breathing stops completely, and I'm at a loss of words.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Her voice is like velvet. It's soft and sweet.

"I . . . I'm fine." Mentally, I hit myself for stuttering.

"Are you sure? You're kind of shaking. Are you cold?" She's worried about me. Oh my god! She's actually worried about me.

"No, I'm not cold." I have to look at the table, because I can't hold her gaze. If I try to keep looking at her then she will know how I feel.

"Too bad. I was going to suggest that we keep each other warm. See you later, Neville." She laughs and walks away.

Was she being serious? She could not be serious. But what if she was? No. No. There's no way. Not me.

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess like a child_

I stand up and rush after her.

"Wait! Ginny, wait up!"

She stops walking and turns around with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering . . . I know this is kind of sudden . . . but . . . would you like to go to Hogmeade with me." I said the last part quickly while looking at the ground. She giggles.

"Sure, Neville. I would _love_ to go to Hogsmeade with you."

I look up at her. I know that the shock is written all over my face, but I really don't care. She just said yes! To me!

"R . . . really?"

"Yeah. Why not. You're a great guy. I'll see you in the commons rooms later on, and we'll make plans okay?" I know she isn't really asking, but I nod anyways.

"O . . . one last thing." She looks back at me.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Is . . . is this like . . . a date?" I stutter out.

"You tell me, Neville. You're the one who asked me out. Remember?" She smiles and leaves.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love form a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

I walk into the commons room, with my brain filled with History of Magic, and my heart beating too fast. She's sitting on the couch in front of the fire, writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Hey, Ginny." She jumps at the sound of my voice, and sit next to her, but not too close.

"Oh, hey there, Neville." She rolls the parchment up quickly, but I saw one word. I saw my name.

"So about this weekend . . ." I fold my hands together and twiddle my thumbs nervously. A small hand is placed over my larger hands. It's Ginny's. I can't move.

"Really, Nev. You have no reason to be nervous. It's okay.

_She's the sun set shadows_

_She's like Rembrandt's light_

_She's the history that's made_

_She's my lost companion_

_She's my dreaming tree_

_Together in this brief eternity_

_Summer days, winter snows_

_She's all the things to behold_

"I really like you, Nev. So there's no reason to be shy or anything. Be comfortable. Come on, you don't have to sit so far away." She tugs on my hands, and a move a few inches closer. She keeps tugging, so I move until our knees are touching.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I don't know what to say. My mind is so filled with Ginny that I can't even find a word to say to her.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like love from a drunken sky_

_Confetti falling down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess all my crimes_

"I like you too!" I blurt it out, and I feel like a fool, until I head her laugh, and I feel her hand tighten it's grip on mine.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain


End file.
